1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular-head endorser for an ink jet printer.
2. History of the Prior Art
Ink jet printer systems continue to be designed for ever decreasing spaces. Technology works to optimize the performance, features, and efficiency of these smaller units. However, simplicity of maintenance is also desirable so a system operator can clean and replace defective parts without summoning additional personnel.
Prior systems included an assembly of components which failed to efficiently use the available space. A drop generator expelled drops of charged printing fluid which were subsequently directed by charged deflection plates to a printing surface. A droplet catcher received expelled drops which were not deflected to the printing surface. These drops were recirculated to a supply of printing fluid for the drop generator.
The invention utilizes a plurality of modules assembled into a unit to provide an ink jet printer which is easily serviceable by the system operator. The modular approach permits improved manufacture and coordination of the self-contained units to yield better performing and higher quality ink jet printers.